Blood shot
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: What happens when Jaden joins a gaing & his friensd find out?
1. bullets

plot:Jaden joins a gang and his friends finding out AN:I am just a kid I don't even own my own bed room my so called "family" does (I said so called because I am mad at them right now for invading my privacy)  
Date:some time during the summer (as you will read)  
It is a cold summer's night in a very uncomfortable street alley where a young 14 year (at lest I think he's 14) old boy is fighting against 5 cribs by himself.The boy is out numbered and yet he continues to fight against them for the honor of the bloods. 

BANG!A small shot gone was fired at the young boy.  
AHH!Screamed the boy as he was shot in the right arm.

The boy grabbed the spot where all the blood was rushing out of the bullet hole and he struggled to keep his foot placement.'Oh god that stings!Oh god' thought the boy as another bullet was fired.  
BANG!And he was shot in the left leg.

"Lets just kill the brat right now and get it over with." suggested one of the taller dark haired boys.  
"Na, I say we torched the kid to death" a fat red haired boy said.  
But wall they where arguing the boy had pulled out a shot gun of his own and fired.  
BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!All of the boys fail to the ground as they where shot near the chest (but they'll live) .'My safe...for now' thought the boy and he got out his cell and called some of his friends that where also bloods fore help.

The next morning the boy awoke.  
"Jaden!" cry out a girl with a red bandanna tied around her forehead weiring long jeans and a red shirt that had a scowl and cross bones on it and her long black hair up in a pony tail showing off her dirt stained face.  
"Jessica?" Jaden said then smiled at his 10 year old little sis and before he knew it her arms where stretched around his neck and she was saying how glad she was that he was okay.Jaden kissed Jessica's forehead and said "No worries, it will take more then a few cribs and bullets to kill me off" and he gave her a thumbs up making her smile.

A/N:well that's it for now hoped you like and pleas comment


	2. airport

Date:End of summer (as you will also read)  
Summer has ended and Jaden has to head back to duel academy.  
"You got all your things packed?"asked Jessica. 

"Yeah."answered Jaden As they left there home & headed to the airport carrying a big black suitcase.

"What did you pack?" Jess asked.

"You know, shirts, pants, shoes and socks, stuff like that" Jaden said.

"Okay, we got clothes what else?" Jess asked, she was waiting to hear the words 'hair brush'  
because god knows he needs it.

Jaden raised an eye brow.'What does she want to hear?' he thought 'tooth past?Tooth brush?  
underwear?' Jaden had started questioning every thing he could think of.

"Try 'hairbrush'" Jess said while looking at him like he was an idiot.Jaden put one hand on the back of his head and smiled.

As they entered the big moving doors to the airport Jaden heard some one yell his name & turned to look & see who it was but as soon as he did he was tackled to the ground as a small blue haired, big blue eyed boy gave him a big bear huge & smiled cheerfully with his eyes closed.

"Hay Sy, what's up?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing much" answered Syrus then continued "What about you.  
Jaden Remembered about the 5 cribs he fought over the summer.About how close he could have came to death.About how the gun he just started carrying just the other day saved him from certain death.And about what could have happened if he hadn't started carrying it.But he just pushes that to the back of his mind because although fore some people school may be the worst (like me), to Jaden it was an escape from his bad life back home, besides it's not like he can tell any one at his school that he is part of a gang anyway.

"Same old same old" Jaden finally answered Syrus's question.

"Yeah, I hear ya" Remarked Syrus.

Then some one yelled "Hay guys!" and they looked up.Syrus got off Jaden so he could sit up too.  
As they looked up they saw a overweight boy in red was jogging toward them.

"Oh, hay Chumley" Jaden said.

"Hay buddy" Syrus said.

"Ahem" Jess made a sound to get everyones attention and it worked "Jaden, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah" Jaden said as he got up "Uhm, Syrus, Chumley, this is my little sister Jess, Jess, these are my friends Syrus" and he pointed to Syrus "and Chumley" then he pointed to Chumley.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Jess said.Syrus nodded but for some reason couldn't talk, he was also blushing.

"It's nice to meet you to" Chumley said.  
Time: A while after that.

"Bye Jess, I'll see you after the school year!" Jaden said.

"I'll miss you!Have a good time at school!" Jess yelled and kissed her big brother on the cheek.

Jaden and his friends entered the airplane.It was time for Jaden's flight to leave and he had to wave goodbye to Jessica now.As he was waving he couldn't help but think about what would happen if Jessica had to face a crib.What would happen if she was out numbered.Or even if some one came for payback because of some thing he did.'Will she be alright?' Jaden thought to himself.The worry in his head showing in his eyes.

"Hay J, You O.K?" asked Syrus.

"Hmm, Yeah I'm fine!" Jaden answered with a smile hiding his worries.

"What are you thinking about?" Syrus asked.

"My sister, I was wondering what's going to happen to her this year" Jaden said.

"That's funny cause I was thinking about grilled cheese" Chumley said.

A/N:I am updating all the chapters except chapter one and Jaden's dream so you have more to read so I hope you all enjoy.


	3. FLASH BACK

A/N:sorry I don't update often, I have things 2 do.  
time:first week of the school year "Welcome all first years & welcome back every one else" shouted Dr. Crowler.  
"today we will be talking about-" Jaden was trying to pay attention to what his rather annoying teacher was talking about but couldn't focus on a thing.His mind was reviewing things that had happened over his life that he couldn't forget no mater how hard he tried. 

... FLASH BACK ...

A blurry memory came into mind.their where three teenage boys leaning against a building wall.  
Jaden was holding onto one of the boys pants legs.Hiding from the rest when...

"Who's the kid, Steven?" asked a short boy weiring black leather pants, a red shirt, black & white shoes, & a black leather jacket with black hair.

"Oh he's my half brother" A tall handsome boy was talking now "He's a pest &  
because he's my 'baby' brother I gotta watch him...but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun".

The memory continued.Jaden was bleeding as the three boys stood over him with bats & one even had a knigh.At this time they where in a shed.The setting sun shining from the windows & the open door making the boys look like they where black shadows surrounded by a evil ,fire like, glow.The only part of the boys face's was their devilish grins.

Finely it was night time.The stares where shining bright.Jaden was just leaving the shed.limping all the way their.As soon as he got home...SMACK!

"Where have you bin?"yelled an extremely angry women "You've had us worried!You ungratefully brat!You live in our hose, eat our food, live off our money & you don't do any thing to earn it!The least you could do is call when you're going to be late!You shouldn't even be out by yourself!Why did you run away from you're brother when you know you are suppose to stay with him when you're out!"

The women continued to yell but Jaden had blacked out.She had bin beating him the hole time she was yelling added to the beating his brother had given him.

'I wish I still lived with daddy & Jessie' thought the five year old Jaden

... END OF FLASH BACK ...

A/N:Their you go a new chapter hope you like please comment.


	4. reality of it all

A/N:Just so you all know I'll try to update more often, also if you don't like sad stores you probably shouldn't read any thing I wright because I am a drama freak, well hears the next chapter, enjoy!  
time:second week of school "Good morning class!" again came the shouted sound of Dr. Crowler greeting his students.  
"To day we will learn about these 5 cards.1. Raging Eria, 2. Fox Fire, 3. Ebon Magician Currian, 4. Moon Envoy, & last but certainly NOT least Super Robolandy!".Crowler was still talking But Jaden couldn't care less. 

'I hope Jess is all right'.He couldn't stop worrying about his little sis.He wondered if she would be save, but he doubted that.Tomorrow was a test.A test that would determine if she was blood material or not.

He knew how much being a member of the bloods meant to his sis.It was an escape.When you have a bad day at school or home you can just run away &  
you'll have a place to run to.& it was also... the only way they could ever see each other.

They where siblings.They where family.They where friends.They depended on each other for strength & helped each other out in a pinch.They needed each other more then anything.

Jaden also knew Jess was a run away.If she wasn't a blood she would be a low as dirt.& if she couldn't run to the bloods... where would she run?What would she do?How would she survive?

& then the next question came to mind 'If she couldn't survive... she would die.'He hated the reality of it all but knew it was true.

If Jess couldn't pass her test she would be kicked out of the bloods & soon die.

A/N:Hope you liked & PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSS REVIEW!I'M BAGGING YOU!


	5. Jaden's dream

A/N:Okay I just got the idea for this chapter & didn't want to forget it tomorrow so I'm righting this now, so that test will have to wait till next time.  
time:night time in Jaden's room The lights where out & Jaden & friends where asleep.Jaden's friend's where sleeping like logs, but Jaden wasn't so lucky.He was tossing & turning all through the night.He was also sweating up a storm. 

'Jess!No!Some one help her!Some one save her!Don't let her die!Don't let her die!'

...In Jaden's dream.  
A blurry world with orange, red, black, & blue skys.The colors seeming to mix &  
sway together without murging.

A girl in the Middle of an alley.She is surrounded by cribs.Guns held to her.A tear streams down her face.She looks up, showing her face.Jaden recognizes her immediately.

He tries to speak.He wants to say 'leave her alone!Don't hurt her!' but nothing comes out.He can't save her.He can't help her.But he keeps trying.Still, nothing comes out.

He sees so many people who could help her!Save her!But they're just standing there!Watching her!Watching them!Waiting for them to kill her!What is wrong with theirs people?!

Theirs people are sick!Jaden looks down.Why won't they help her?!Why!Are they just going to let her die?!

Some one do something!Help her!Save her!Don't let her die!Pleas don't let her die!

She's my sister!I love her!Why isn't anyone helping her?!She's only a kid!She's only a kid!

BANG!

Jaden looks up to see his little sister lying on the ground.He walks toward her.Every one turned to face him.He sees her face.Eyes wide open.mouth wide open.

Tears pour down Jadens face in a rush of emotion.Anger, sadness, hate toward those who just watched as she was killed!Love for his poor sister!& a hole lot of other emotions that Jaden didn't know.He looked at his sisters face.He noted the blood coming out of her mouth.

One other emotion though, that he did know, was the feeling of being use less.  
He wasn't able to save his little sister.He couldn't do anything.He was use less.

...End of Jadens dream...

A/N:Sorry this chapter was so sad.Just remember this is only his dream.I will not kill any one off yet.


	6. What she must do to be a blood

A/N:I hope you liked all the chapters so far!I know I am kinda weird, especially considering the last chapter... I hope it was okay & I'm ganna start this chapter now so here goes!  
Time:afternoon, back with Jaden's sis. Jess "It is time for your test...are you prepared?" Asked a man in a black robe, the hood covering his face.But even though his face was covered you could still see the red of his bandanna & the shimmery light reflected off his dreamy black eyes. 

"I am ready.I will obey by the law & bide by the honor of bloods.I will give my all & if I should fail I will except my punishment & leave the bloods for good." Jessica stated proudly & continued to ask "What must I to do to earn the right to be called a blood?"

One of the other leaders stepped foreword & said "You must fined & kill a crib" Jess withheld a gasp.Another leader came out & finished what the other was saying "& then you must show us proof that they are dead"

The next leader came foreword saying "Only then will you earn the right to be called a blood"

The last blood then asked "are you sure you wish to go through with this?If you turn back now you may never be a blood but you will not be able to turn back once the dead is done,  
so I ask you, is this truly the path you chose?"

One simple word came from Jess's lips..."Yesssssss" the word sounded as a hiss & she couldn't believe she was going to go through with it, but it was the only way to be a blood,to stay alive, to survive in this Hannis world.It was simply her only chose.

A/N: encase you are wondering there are 5 blood leaders in all, but I'm sure you could figure that out.Sorry I haven't updated in a wile & also that this chapter is so short, I am working on the next chapter as we speak.Oh & be 4 I 4get, THANK YOU 4 REVIEWING!


	7. Test

A/N:Alright!The 8th chapter!here we go!  
time:midnight with Jess 'So that is my test?I must kill some one & bring back proof!' the thought made her sick!'What!?They wanna see a severed head or something!?Maybe a picture of the rotting corps!?YUCK!' She sighed in a way that said: I give up 'well, I did agree to it, there is no backing down now.I must...' she gulped 'I must take a life' she almost cried at the thought.  
time:same, midnight only with Jaden 

'I wonder if she is doing okay' he thought as he sat at the side of his bed.'That dream' he remembered his dream & felt a not in the pit of his stomach.'That dream felt so real yet not real at all, it was like insane' he was now very worried, I mean who wouldn't be if they had a dream where there little sib. dies & they know it could come true?

Jaden stood up abruptly.He decided he needed some air.

"Hmm" Jaden turned around to see Syrus waking up."Jaden, where are you going?It's midnight, you should be asleep" he said with a yawn.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back later." Jaden said as he walked out of the room with not another word said.  
time:two A.M back with Jess a week after she found out what her test was

Jess was sitting in an alley, crying.The body of a very dead crib lying in front of her.

'What have I done?!I've-I've killed some one!I've taken a life!I've stained my hands with the blood of another!I've allow my soul to become evil!I've allow myself to fall to the darkness!

Her thoughts continued like that for a very long time.After a wile she looked at the face of the boy she killed.He was thin, he whore raggedy blue jeans, a pair of black shoes, & a red shirt that had become even redder from the blood seeping out of the bullet hole in his chest.  
He had dreamy black hair, & she could see his eyes because when she shot him his eyes stayed wide open (just like hers in Jadens dream) he had the most beautiful brown eyes ever.She closed his eyes with one word on her lips "Sorry" & as she closed his Eyes something caught her attention.He was weiring a cross around his neck.

A/N:well how do you like that?Two now chapters in one day!  
I know it was sad but it had to be done.I hope you like it.  
& please review, like I said, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to update faster!  
Well that's all for now!  
& please review, like I said, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to update faster!  
Well that's all for now!


	8. cellphone, call

A/N:I hope all you readers liked the last two chapters!I'm ganna get started on this one now!  
Time:afternoon with Jaden RING-RING The sound of a cell-phone that was going crazy as Jaden tried to ignore it & back to sleep.RING-RING That had bin the 5th time that the cell had rung & it was driving him mad! 

"Hello" He said in a rather irritated tone of voice as he picked up the phone.There was no reply but he could hear some one breathing rather loud."Hello" still no reply.  
"Look, I know you're there, I can hear you breathing like a a hurricane wind so you might as well say some thing." Again he said in the same tone.

"J-Jaden?" Asked a very light voice he could barely hear.It sounded so frail & full of pain that he was no longer mad but filled with worry.

"Jess?" he asked in shock.

"Jaden!" his little sister said as she started to cry."Jaden, I've done something very bad!  
I am a horrible person!I am a monster!I-I-I..." her voice trailed off & all you could hear was her sobbed voice saying sorry over & over again.

"Jess!Jess, what's wrong?!Are you okay?!Talk to me!What happened?!What did you do that's got you so upset?!" he asked all in one breath.He was freaking out & there was no way to calm him down except to see his little sister okay.

Just as he was yelling that his friends walked in to see a very VERY panicky Jaden.

"Jaden!I've-I've-I've taken a life!" she cried.Jaden froze at that.He couldn't believe what he just heard.His cute, Innocent, baby sister had killed some one.Jaden's friends became even more frightened when Jaden suddenly stopped in his traces & was standing stiller then stone.They tried to approach him but then he started to speak again.

"Tail me what happened." was all he said & Jess told him every thing.

"Jess, are you going to be alright?" he asked when she had finished.  
"I don't know" she said through her sobs.  
"Would you like to come here & stay with me till you are sure you'll be okay?" he asked hopeful, after every thing that's happened all he wanted was to see her & make sure she was safe.  
"I don't want to fly on a air plane" she said & he informed her she wouldn't have to that she could take a boat & she agreed.

after they hung up his friends surrounded him faster then dogs surround a man with stack in hand.  
with Jess

'Thank goodness' she thought relieved that her brother had asked her to stay with him fore a little wile.It would allow her to clear her head.

A/N: well that's all 4 now I hope you liked the chapter!Please R&R!Oh & sorry 4 all the miss-spelled words.


	9. on the way

A/N:Man I'm on a roll 2day!See, review DO get me inspired to update!Don't you think?Well on to the story!  
Time:morning with Jess 'I got my boat ticket & will be leaving in an hour' Jess sighed 'thank goodness'.She couldn't stop thinking about boy.His gorgeous eyes haunted her mind. 

...FLASH BACK...

'He has such amazing eyes' she thought as she stared at him.Out of impulse she kissed him on the lips & whispered in his ear the words "I am sorry, may your soul rest in peace" & she carried his body away to be burned.He would be cremated.She then took the cross he whore around his neck to be sent to his family.

...END OF FLASH BACK...

An hour had past & Jess was walking on board, luggage in hand.'I'll see you soon Jaden' she thought as the boat started & she watched her surroundings.  
morning with Jaden

Jaden was walking to his class & he couldn't help but think 'she'll be hear soon' the thought making him very happy.

A/N: sorry this chapter is short but it is the 4th chapter 4 2day so no complaining!An please R&R & again sorry 4 miss-spelled words, my computer is being stupid.


	10. She arives

A/N:I hope you all like the story thus far!well anything here is the next chapter!  
Time: 9 A.M Saturday with Jess "There it is" she said to her self.'I'm almost there, just a little longer & I'll be with him.' She thought happily as the wind blow through her long hair.'It may be nice to go for a boat ride but it will be a lot nicer to be on dry land & not have to worry about getting sea sick'  
She giggled at her own thoughts.  
same time with Jaden 

'She'll be hear any time now.'He thought very relieved.He was glade that he could keep an eye on his little sister.He had to pull a lot of strings to allow her to come & stay hear.'I hope she likes it hear' he thought, knowing she would.

He thought back to when he got the call & his friends came it to hear his side of the conversation.& how they circled him when he hung up.Just like his sister did, he giggled at his thoughts, though he'd called it chuckling...some guys (& to any male reader I said SOME that doesn't necessarily mean you so please don't be offended).

...FLASH BACK.  
Jaden's friend where standing at all sides of him, questions coming at him from all directions.

"Jaden, is everything alright?" asked one of Jaden's friends (it's the smart 1 who died his hair white so he'd stand out in the organization of light, I forgot his name).

"Yay, what was that call about?" asked Chazz.

"Was that your little sister?Is she alright?" asked Atticus.

"Jaden, what's going on?" asked Atticus's little sister Alexis.

"Calm down, every thing is fin for the most part, just a family thing that freaked Jess out,  
no bigy" he knew he lied, but it's not like he can just say he's apart of a gang & his sister just past her test & earned the right to be called a blood by killing a crib & she just freaked out at the site of a dead body.

"So if every thing is okay, then why is she coming here" asked Chazz

"Like I said, she got freaked, she needs to calm down" 'good he seems to have bout it.

...end & beginning of a flash back Jaden stood at the desk of principal (I forgot his name 2 sorry if you don't know who I'm talking about just ask)

"Yes, Jaden what is on your mind?" the principal asked

"I was just wondering if it would be okay if my little sister came here for a week or two?"

The principal looked up, confused "Why?"

"She kinda got freaked by something, I don't know what but when she called me she was crying." another lie he knew why, hay a rhyme lol.

"Oh, is that so?Well I don't see why not but, while she is here I accept you & her to be on your best behavior, got it?Which means you have to listen to Dr. Crowler & she has to as well when she is in the classes."

Jaden gave a look of confusion then asked "She'll be in the classes?"

"Yes, she will be a student hear as long as she wishes even all year is it pleases her."

At that Jaden got a smile from ear 2 ear "REALLY?"

"Yes, now what is her name?I need to know so I can add her to the attendants list."

"JESSICA, JESSICA YUGI!"

...END OF FLASH BACK.  
time:after noon

Jaden was waiting as a boat pulled up & his little sister came out & hugged she ran up to him & gave him a huge hug.

A/N:There you go last chapter of the day!Now I will now update again till I get 2 more reviews which means all 2gether I will have 5 review, oh & just so ya know I have summer school this Monday so I wont get as many chapters don as I did 2day but rest assured I will still update.Well by 4 now.WOW!This is my lounges chapter yet!


	11. first day & puppy love

A/N: Yo what's up?I hope you're all enjoying my story now to continue it!  
time: morning at the school (just thinking about school makes me sleepy)  
"So what's with the red uniforms?" asked Jess as she took of her clothes & changed into a slither red uniform. 

"It's just something to where" Jaden informed her (totally forgot the colors you weir show yur rank as a dullest cause he never worried about it be for)

"So then why do some kids weir other colors?" she asked remembering all the kids she seen when she arrives, some in blue some in yellow & some in red.

"Oh yay, I almost forgot, the color you weir shows how good a dullest you are!" Jaden said as he remembered that little detail.

"So I guess reds the lowest since I just got hear & am weiring it" Jess said (She's the smart one in their family)

"Yay but if any one tries to be a jerk to you just tail them who you are"

Jess raised an eye brow to that comment.What did he mean?She decided to ask what he meant "What do you mean 'tail them who I am'?

"I mean you're relation to me du!I'm well known hear" Jaden said, but Jess didn't fully believe him.  
After a little while Jaden & Jess ran in to Syrus

"Hay Sy, What's up?" Jaden asked

"Nothin' much you?" Sy said & then noticed the now girl.

"Nothin' much" Jaden said then seen Sy was looking at Jess "This is my little sister Jess,  
I think you met at the airport, well any way, she's a student hear now" Jaden said

"H-hy" Sy said nervously

"H-hy" Jess said back just as nevus as him.

A/N: Sorry, but I'm ganna leave you hear 4 now but at least I am adding a little puppy love.


	12. Go fish & a good night kiss

A/N: I hope you like the last chapter hear's another!  
Time:night time in Jadens room (& even though Jess is a girl she gets to sleep in Jaden's room cause they're siblings & no 1 can do ANY THING to Jess wall her big brother's around)  
"Got any 9's?" Jess asked Sy 

"Nope, go fish" Sy said

"Got any 6's?" Sy asked

"Aww, darn you got me" she said as she handed over 2 6's to go with his 2.

"Yay, okay, how about a 2" he asked

"GOOOOOOOO FISH!" She yelled

"HUM!A child's game" Chazz snorted & then Alexis whacked him in the back of the head.  
"OW!WHAT WAS THAT FORE?!" Chazz yelled & Alexis crossed her arms.  
A few hours later in Jaden's room.

Almost every one had left except thoughts who actually lived in the room.Sy & Jess had accidentally fallen asleep on the floor, the go fish cards scrambled every where around them.  
Jess was leaning against Sy & he had his arms around her waist.They were snuggled up to each other as close as possible.She baried her face in his chest & he rested his head on hers.

It was late but Sy woke up, Apparently because he felt something or some one snuggle up to him.He looked at the girl in his arms & smiled.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear & kissed her forehead.

A/N::) I hope you all liked this chapter, Oh & I might lose Internet soon so I'm ganna right as much as possible b4 then, I just wanted to tail you cause my phones already off & I don't know if the thing is dead or shut off cause my Nana says 1 thing & my dad says the other but just in case I wanted to warn you.


	13. A little fun & an introduction

A/N:I hope you like my latest chapters!Like I said in the last chapters I MIGHT be losing Internet soon, but I said might so don't go throwing a fit, k?& I am trying to add a lot of chapters now so think of it as a good thing, I am adding more chapters & I might not lose Internet at all, I don't know at the moment though but probably not I just wanted to warn you, but don't worry about anything!Well I've talked long enough hears the chapter!  
Time:morning it's Jess's first time meeting Dr. Crowler!  
"Good morning class!To day we will learn about Shien's Spy & B.E.S Crystal Core-" He stopped when he saw a girl he hadn't met before writing something down in a black with red roses on it note book "What praytell are you writing Young lady?" He asked very rood because he thought she was writing a note or doodling because even HE knows NO ONE listens to him. 

"Just taking some notes sir" She said this with a big & very familiar smile on her face & a sencear if not childlike tone of voice.'Where have I seen that smile before' he thought then said "SIR?!" he yelled making her smile fade & she quickly said mis. after words making EVERY ONE laugh.It was to funny seeing this new girl getting on his nerves & making his face go red.

"MY NAME IS DR. CROWLER!" he said very frustrated

"Okay doka, mis. Dr. Crowler" She knew he was a guy but couldn't resist saying that.

"I AM NOT A MIS.!"

"Then why are you weiring girls clothes?" She asked & every one could tail she was just trying to be funny.

"I AM NOT WEIRING GIRLS CLOTHES!" he yelled as steam came out of his ears Then asked "Who are you any way?"

"Oh me?Name's Jess Mieami Julium Yuki, shorter Jess M.J Yuki"

Crowler blinked.Jess Yuki. "Does that mean you're related to-" but before he could finish Jess nodded her head "Yep!I'm Jaden's younger sister!" She said happily.Every one looked at her then at Jaden.

"Is that true Jaden?" A random students asked & Jaden nodded then said "Yay, she's my sis."

A/N:I hope you got some laughs from this chapter!

A/N:I hope you got some laughs from this chapter!I have to stop hear 4 2day because my dad said so sorry.MEANY DADDY!


	14. questions,ask her out, & some 1's wachin

A/N:Hehe, my dad let me back on the computer!So hears another chapter!  
Time:Middle of the day with Jess & Sy "So, what type of music do you like?" Sy asked Jess 

"My top 3 favs. are rap, heavy metal, & soft rock in that order, you"

"I like soft music loud music & rap some times scares me" he said

"I use to be like that, heavy metal still scares me a little but I need to listen to it, it makes me feel like I'm not alone" she then said "Rap isn't always that bad thought, you just need to find the right song"

Sy shook his head "Ahh that makes sense...I think" that fore some reason made Jess laugh.  
"So what type of story do you like to read?" this time Jess asked.

"Comedy" Sy answered then asked "What is you favorite animal?"

"I like cats, wild or house, but I like house cats better because I like to pet them & I love hearing them pur" "I agree" Sy said & then Jess asked "What type of movies do you like?"

"You promise not to tail any one?" "Sure" "I like Romance & humor" "ME TOO!" she shouted.

"REALLY?!" "YAY" "Well then may be we could some time ya know go & see a movie"  
He was very nervous when asking but he had to ask & as soon as he got the question out he had arms around his neck & a girl yelling of cores in his ear.He couldn't help but ask if she was serious & as an answer she kissed him on the lips very happily.

But, unknowns to them they where being watched from the trees.

"Is she the one?"

"Yes"

"So, When do we strike?"

"Very soon"

A/N: I'm sorry fore the cliffy & that this chapter is so short!


	15. Movie & a dark plain

A/N:sorry I left you at a cliffy last chapter.  
Time: Night, Jess & Sy are watching a move by them salvos "Aww, look a kitty!" Jess said 

"Yay it is cute!"

"Aww, he made friends with a puppy!"

"That's so adorable!"

(Lets leave befor they do each others nails)Time:even later at night with the people from the trees

"So she's taking a liking to the blue haired boy has she?" a female voice said

"Apparently so & that gives us a bargaining chip" a mail voice said

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, she killed our friend & in return we will kill her boy friend & to make it worse we'll kill him right in front of her face"

"Aaren, You're death will be avenged" the female whispered

(A/N: I'll give any1 a slis of cake if they can figure out who Aaren is)  
back with Jess & Sy

Both of them where crying there eyes out."The poor ant eater!" Jess yelled "What about the dingo?" Sy shouter!

"You two are babes" Chazz said as every 1 came in with a real movie to watch.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter & I am sorry the chapters are so short, please 4give me.


	16. Kidnaping, pain, & blood

A/N:Again sorry the last 2 chapters where extremely short I will try to make this on longer.  
Time:Nigh, every one is asleep It was pitch black in the room, & like always, Jess & Sy shared the same bed, like always Jaden slept on the bed below them & like always Chumley was in the bed above them.But sadly, there was some thing different tonight,you see it isn't like you always have some one watching you in your sleep, at least I hope not. 

In the shadows of the night 2 figures lurked in the dark, waiting fore some thing, when Syrus suddenly woke still very sleepy.He got up & walked to the bath room but right before he got there the figures grabbed him from behind!He tried to struggle but he couldn't get away!He was out numbered & out matched.

They had seceded.They got him.But they left a note.The note was left for one person & one person alone & that person was Jess.  
Time: 4:00 in the Morning

"Sy" Jess mumbled as she awoke.She soon realized he wasn't there.That mad her very sad But when she spotted a note with her name on it she was happy.She didn't know it was about HER Sy being kidnapped, how could she?She though the note was from him tailing her to meat him some place or at least tailing her where her was.

She opened the note.It told her where he was alright.He was in big trouble & it was all because of her.She felt tears stream down her face.He was in danger.She quickly got out of bed & went to her soot case, opened it, & pulled out 2 guns & a nigh.

She hid the guns in her jacket & held the nigh in her hand.She forgot all about the note & it lied on her bed for the next person to find.  
With Sy

"LET ME GO!LET ME GO!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

The female walked to him & smacked him across the face."Shut up, yur nothin' but scum"  
Sy stared at her as she said this.You could see the fear in his eyes as she pulled out a small yet very sharp blade.You could see the blood on the blade a mile away.

'What do these people want with me?' he thought & just then the female stabbed him in the side of the stomach earning a scream of extreme pain & growing fear from Sy.Tears pored out of his eyes & his sight became blurry, not just because he was crying a water fall but also she was now stabbing him for the fun of it.

The mail stooped her "I thought we agreed, we won't kill him, at least not until she shows to rescue him & is properly tout a lesson" She smirked wickedly at that & cut him one last time before she showed.

He now was crying, was badly hurt, & was bleeding all over the place, & the last cut was on his face.

A/N:There this one isn't to short, Oh & since I didn't answer that question thing you all still have a chance 4 some cake!


	17. Romeo & Juliet

A/N:Okay I have to full fill my promise so a slice of cake to Camula, who was the only one who answered the question.  
Oh well hears the chapter!  
Time: 5:00 a.m with Jess 

'So this is my punishment, I am suppose to lose the one I love!How is that fare?!He shouldn't have to die for my sins!Take me instead!' she thought as she ran through the woods searching for him.  
With Sy & the kidnappers

"Oh grate, He blacked out" the mail said.

"So?" the female asked.

"We wont have as much fun killing him if he's out like a light" The mail said with a evil grin.

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew" The girl started "I didn't think you could be so" she took a moment to think "cruel & dark" she finally finished.She then walked over to Andrew & hugged his arm, he in turn held her.

"Well Imayoh, I did lose a friend, not to mention you lost a brother" Andrew said & Imayoh got very sad (4 obvious reasons.  
With Jess

'Oh got, where is he?!If they harm him in any way, shape, or form they will pay!' she was as mad as a cat getting dropped in a pool, & this kitty cat had claws.(A/N:just came to me)

Jess ran through the dark forest, tripping over rocks, tree roots, & other things, but she didn't stop running.When she tripled and fell flat on her but she'd just get back up.She wasn't going to let them get with this.She was going to hurt them, she was going to kill them.  
With Sy & the kidnappers

"She's almost hear, we should start the 'game' now" Imayoh said impatiently.

Andrew then said "Just a little longer and then" Imayoh finished for him "then the games will begin"

"Just a little further 'Juliet' and you can watch your 'Romeo' die" Andrew said as a sinister smile lit his face.

A/N:I hope you all liked this chapter!


	18. Rain, almost their

Tears streamed down Jess's face as she ran.She could see a abandon dorm up a head and knew,  
that was were they where hiding and that was were Syrus would be.Her heart was racing.She could hear a evil laughter coming from inside.  
She continued to run but no mater how fast or how long she ran she didn't get any close.Every were she looked, eyes followed her.The sound of taunting laughter echoed through her ears.The darkness seeming to devour every thing in her path. 

She stopped running.A over whelming feeling over powered her.The tears streaming down her face turned into a water fall.Her sadness and gilt eating her sole.

"Giving up?" a male voice asked "I thought you loved this boy, you are simply giving up?Or has your mind finally realized that it is pointless?" he chuckled.

The female voice then said "Please continue, after all this game would be no fun if you just stopped playing.I'll even give you a reason to continue the game, just imagine the one you love unconscious and beaten, cuts all over his body, coughing up blood".

"SHUT UP!" Jess yelled and punched a tree so hard it broke and fell to the ground "JUST SHUT UP!" she was screaming.

Her tears flowing faster.Her anger was growing.Her eyes turned red and she took out one of the guns she had.She stated firing to the area she heard the voices as she screamed so loud it could wake the dead.

Animals scattered, a few where shot.Her adrenalin was pounding so fast her heart was acing, but she paid it no mind.Her goal was to get to Syrus and to save him.

Andrew and Imayoh knew they would die as they watch the display.There hearts two where pounding fast, so fast they thought they would burst or pop right out of their chest.They looked at the boy they had kidnapped.

"We are going to die, aren't we Andrew?" Imayoh asked.She got her answer when Jess said

"You messed with the wrong person because when I find you you'll wish you where never born"  
and Jess stomped on the ground causing the ground to shake.Jess then screamed from the top of her longs and as she did it started to rain.

The wind blow fast and hard.Streaks of light lit the sky.The rain was poring down hard.Jess griped her gun.

Andrew nodded then said "we will die when this thing is over, but so will she" and he enter wined his fingers, rested his head on them and leaned back in his chair.They both let a smile grace their faces.

A/N:Okay that is it for this chapter tail me if you like!


	19. fight and the forgoten note

Jess rammed the door open and said "all right, hand him over or else.  
"Or else what?You where already going to kill us any way, what more can you do?" Imayoh asked sarcastically. 

"I can make it last instead of a few minuets" Jess replied.Jess grabbed her knife and went to stab Imayoh, but she dodged.Imayoh grabbed a mace from off the wall (I mean mace as in a old weapon not the stuff girls spray in muggers eyes) and swung at Jess.She tried to dodge but it still his her arm.She clutched her arm with her other hand as the blood leaked out.

She grabbed the gun she used in the forest.She hit Imayoh 3 times.Once in the arm she had the mace in and the weapon fell to the floor.She was also shot in the gut and in her left arm.They where both bleeding.

Imayoh laughed.Jess didn't understand and raised an eye brow.She asked "what's so funny"  
you could hear the anger and disgust in her voice as she spoke, all those feelings poring out in the form of words.Imayoh smiled evilly.

Imayoh's eyes showed you her sole.She was evil and she was planing some thing, the question is what.Blood still graced her face from when she had coughed it up.Funny, Jess thought a demon bleeds black.

Imayoh said "you don't get it, do you?" and she started to laugh.Jess was getting ticked.Right as she was about to yell some thing Imayoh disappeared.Jess stared at were Imayoh had just bin, her eyes wide open in shock.

Jess then heard Imayoh's laughter and followed it.

With Jaden:

Jaden woke up.The first thing he noticed was that his sister and Syrus whern't in bed, but he did see a note on the bed.

A/N:I hope you all liked this chapter.I have bad news though, if my family doesn't pay some bill we will lose all power and I won't be able to add any chapters.This may be the last chapter I add for a wile.But if you ask me the worst part is that I will have no power and I am scared to be in my room in the night.My room is haunted.Sorry for miss spelled words I don't know when the power will be shut off so I wanted to put this up so I could warn you.


	20. Imayoh's last fight, still human

Jaden read the note and he froze.His eyes went wide with a mix of shock and fear."Oh no" was all he could say as he stared at the note.It was simple and to the point.The note read 'You have taken a friend from us and intern, we shall take a friend from you.The blue haired boy shall die in exchange for the death of one of the crib leaders'.He couldn't believe it.His little sister had killed one of the crib leaders.If that didn't give her the right to be called a blood nothing would. 

Plip-plop plip-plop Jaden was awakened from his thoughts when he heard the sound of rain hitting the window followed by a flash of light and the mighty roar of thunder.Jaden looked up to see it was raining, and raining hard at that.His thoughts returned back to Jess and Syrus and he rushed to his friend Chumley's bed and shook him while yelling "Get up!Get up!".

"Um, what's the big deal J?I was having a good dream" Chumley said groggily as he sat up in his bed only to see Jaden putting on a jacket."Um, are you all right?What's up dude?" Chumley asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Come on!Lives are at stack hear!We have to get help!Come on!" Jaden yelled.Chumley was startled be the words coming out of his friends mouth, let alone the tone he was using.He had never heard his voice be so serious, or so full of Worry and fear.

Chumley rushed up and grabbed Jaden's arm."What is going on?" Chumley questioned and Jaden replied by yelling "no time!We have to hurry!We have to get a move on!" and Jaden jerked his arm to escape Chumley's grip."Get the others and meet me at the abandon dorm" Jaden said.

Chumley asked "Then will you explain what the heck is going on?" he asked this in a tone of voice that was a bit to serious for Jaden's liking."We can only hope there would be time for that" Jaden said be for running in to the night.He knew were he was going and he knew that if he didn't get there in time it would be all over, for his friends, and most likely his sister as well.All he was thinking was 'I have to get there.  
With Jess.

"HAHAHA!" came the sound of Imayoh's sinister laughter.Jess ran up the stair cases and through the halls, following that sound.

"You will never make it in time, your beloved has all ready gone pale" the voice taunted her.Jess ran, she ran faster then she ever had be for, although her heart was racing a thousand times faster then her legs ever could.Tears tried to escape her eyes but she locked them up tight in there prisons.

'I won't lose him!I won't!' she thought but Imayoh's words had sunk deeper then she would ever admit.They sunk to far in her head and as much as she told her self he would be all right the image of his dead body kept popping up in her mind.His beaten body, all covered in blood and cuts,  
more pale then any thing she had ever seen be for.

She tried to block the thought along with the thought that it was all her fault.She couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to end up like the sad chick fics. her friend Sarah loved to watch so much.  
Back with Chumley and every one.

The gang was running through the forest.The rain was poring and the sky was clouded.It was still night but there wasn't a single star in the sky,they were all hidden by the rain clouds.They had become soaked.

"May I ask why we are running in the rain?" Chazz yelled anger in his voice (like always).

"Because Jaden said to meet him at the abandon dorm" Chumley said.

"Yay, but why does he want us to meet him their?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but he said lives were at stack!" Chumley said.

After a little bit of running they finally caught up with Jaden.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?Why did we have to get up so early in the morning?" Chazz yelled.  
Jaden looked at the ground.

"Jaden, please tell us what is happening" Alexis said, she had her hands covering her heart.  
Jaden looked up then sighed

"Syrus might get killed" Jaden said in a low voice.Every one was silent.Chazz broke the silence.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because" Jaden said and handed him the note.Every one gathered around Chazz and read the note.

"Cribs?Who or what are the the cribs?" Atticus asked.

"They are a gang and the enemies of the bloods.Me and Jess are part of the bloods.To become a blood you must kill a Crib, Jess just past the test and apparently the Crib she killed was one of there 5 leaders and now they want revenge and I don't know what I am suppose to do any more" Jaden said, showing just how much he needed there help.

"Jaden, is that why Jess came hear?" Alexis asked and Jaden nodded.

"Don't worry Jaden, we'll help ya" Atticus assured him and put his hand on his shoulder.Jaden smiled.

"Then come on, we have to get to Jess and Sy.Lets just hope we aren't to late" Jaden said and they ran into the abandon dorm.  
With Jess.

Jess was standing at a door.Her hand was on the doorknob.'What if he isn't there?Or what if he is already dead?' she tried to push the thought away, it was just to sad.

She opened the door and was face to face with Andrew and Imayoh.The sight of them mad her blood boil.She gritted her teeth."You" she said, pure hate poring into her words.

"Glade to see you finally made it" Andrew said, a cat like grin on his face.Jess clenched her fist and ran at him.She yelled "go to he!" from the top of her lungs.'They will pay.  
With Jaden.

Jaden and his friends ran though the old, rickety, worn-down dorm.They searched rooms, ran down hallways, they hadn't found Jess or Syrus yet but they still had lots of places to look.

"You find anything sis?" Atticus asked Alexis who shook her head.

"Where could they be?" Chazz yelled.He was getting sick of this.Why couldn't they find them?It was getting old checking every room and not even finding a clue as to where they could be.Jaden didn't like that part either but he would do anything to help his sister and best friend.  
With Jess.

Jess went to hit Andrew but Imayoh caught her punch with her hand.

"No, no, no you can't fight him until you make it past me" Imayoh said as she let go of Jess's hand.

"Fine with me, just don't say I didn't warn you" Jess said.

Jess then threw herself at Imayoh, her knife in hand.Imayoh tried to move out of her way but still got stabbed in the arm.Imayoh grabbed a sword out of a cabinet with a glass door and swung at Jess and she ended up with a cut on her face and a huge gash on her arm.

"You think you can beat me?" Imayoh asked.

"Well you sure got a few bloody wounds because of me" Jess replied.

Imayoh swung the sword again but Jess had grabbed a pair of numbchucks from a display on the wall and when the sword came Jess wrapped the chain around the blade making Imayoh drop her weapon and Jess caught it.

Jess held the sword to Imayoh, the tip of it right on her neck.The blade was touching her skin.She froze.Jess grinned.

"Now, are you going to tail me where Sy is or do I have to force it out of you?" Jess asked.

"You don'y get it" Imayoh said.

"What?What don't I get?" Jess asked.

Imayoh laughed then said "I don't know where he is only Andrew does".

"Then make him tell me!" Jess ordered.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Andrew asked.

"I would think that you value you life" Jess said and poked Imayoh with the sword lightly.

"Honestly, you could kill me and I wouldn't even care" Imayoh said.Jess stared at her, unaffected by her words.Jess looked in her eyes, she seemed as though she was looking for something, and she was.She was looking for a lie, or her humanity.She couldn't find either.

Jess seen nothing in her.Jess swung the sword across Imayoh's throat and decapitated her.She looked at her feet.She stared at the blood.She couldn't look up, in fear of seeing Imayoh head.

Jess said in a sorrowful tone of voice "I'm sorry but it was for your own good, you were still human if only a bit, I couldn't watch as you fell to the devil, at least this way you have a chance to see god, but I am still sorry"

Jess looked up "now to find Sy" and she ran.

A/N:I hope you all liked this chapter!I made it longer then usual just so you have more to read!And I got my uncle to spell check it!


	21. death, lose, loss

A/N: Okay, as you all know I made the last chapter longer then any of my others, and I just wanted to tail you this is the last chapter!  
With Jess. 

Jess ran through the old, filthy, dark dorm.There were cobwebs on the walls and the wood was rotted through.Doors and windows hung off there and other disgusting bugs scurried on the walls and ground.Rats ran all about (not a place I'd want to be).

Jess was scared.Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to turn back, that this was to dangerous, but her heart told her to continue, if for no other reason then to save her love.If some thing happened to him because of her she didn't know what she'd do.This was her responsibility.

With Andrew.

Andrew sat at his chair, fingers intertwined in each other.He grinned at the screams.He watched as Jess ran through the building searching for her love.He watched as Jaden and his friends ran looking for both Jess and Syrus.This was the best entertainment he had ever had.

Sure he lost Imayoh, his comrade and even his love, but that meant nothing to him, she meant nothing to him.To him, this was all a game that was playing out for his amusement.Jess and Syrus were just pawns, characters in the game, toys.Even Imayoh and Aaren were even pawns.He was just using them to get the part in the game he wanted.

Andrew entwined his fingers and tapped the tips of them against each other.His grin grew.He leaned back in his chair.He turned his head and looked at a unconscious Syrus.

"The game is going just as planned" Andrew said in a joyfully yet creepy tone of voice "soon every thing will end" and with that he laughed.

Back with Jess.

Jess was almost to the top floor.She knew that was were she would find Syrus.She was determined.She was going to save him, even if she had to sacrifice herself.He meant everything to her and no one was going to take him away.

As Jess approached the door she heard a cackle and then Andrew called and said "come in" in a extremely creepy sicko voice (just so you all know this guy is insane).Jess opened the door and looked in.She gasped.There in the room lay her Syrus.

Her eyes widened.Her heart skipped a beat.She felt as though she would die.Everything they had been saying was true.They really had done all that stuff to him.

There he was, laying on the ground unconscious soaking in a pool of his own blood, bruises littered his body.Jess rushed to his side and held him in her arms.She withheld the urge to burst out in tears.She cradled him in her arms.

"Oh Syrus, I am so sorry!" she said "this is all my fault!I'm sorry!I didn't think they would go after you!Please don't die!I care about you so much!".

She stared at him.There was dry blood on his face and other places on his body.Jess wiped off the blood and kissed his cheek.She was so glad to be with him.She completely for got that Andrew was still there.

But when she touched his face she noticed how cold he was.Worry shown in her eyes.Andrew grinned his sinister grin, his eyes glowing.She slowly moved her hand to his wrist, afraid of what she suspected.She felt his pulse, he wasn't dead but if she didn't get him to a hospital he soon would be.

"I hope you enjoyed the time you had with him, it will make losing him all the harder" Andrew said.

A single tear stained her face, her eyes turned black, she clenched her fist, her rage growing incredibly.She turned toward Andrew as she stood up."You" she said in pure hatred, she had been staring at the ground but looked up quickly "you did this to him!" her scream echoing through the dorm.

She pulled out both of her guns and put the helm of the knife in her mouth.Her glare penetrated the soul.She then charged toward Andrew.He didn't budge.

With Jaden and his friends.

Everyone was losing hope.They didn't think they would find them in time, that is if there was still time left.Jaden was worried to the point that he hit one of the walls.He hit it so hard that he made a hole in the wall.

"Jaden calm down, I'm sure we'll find them soon" Chumley said.

Jaden shook his head as he shut his eyes and faced the floor saying "no, no, no!It's over!They might already be dead!We may never find them!Or worse!By the time we find them they could already be-" Jaden stopped as his cheek started stinging.

Alexis glared at him a stern look in her eyes."Don't talk like that!Since when did you look on the down side?You can't give up!You can't lose hope!If you lose hope then there really is no chance!If you give up they will be dead for sure!" she yelled.

Jaden put a hand to his cheek and stared blankly at her.She had slapped him.He looked down at his feet.He didn't know what to do.It felt as though his life had shattered and would never piece back together.

"I'm sorry" Jaden said then looked up "you'r right, I can't lose hope".

"Good now lets get go-" Alexis said but was cut off by a blood curtailing scream.Every ones heart skipped a beat.

Jaden then said "That's Jess!Come on!" and he started running, every one followed soon after.

Back with Jess and Andrew.

Andrew started laughing as Jess approached.That didn't slow her down, instead that made her run faster.She narrowed her eyes.She started firing the two guns.Every bullet hit him but sadly he was weiring a bullet proof vest.

Her eyes widened at this.She threw her guns to the ground and stormed at him with the knife in her hand.She swung rapidly at him.Soon he had cuts and gashes on his whole body.

It looked as though she was winning until he pulled out his own gun.His grin widened at the response he got from her and fired.Of course she tried to dodge but it didn't work.She was hit.

Gun holes in her arms and legs.She was a bloody mess.She was losing to much blood.She could barely stand straight and her vision was failing.She didn't know what to do.

'I can't die!Not now!Not when I am so close to saving him!I have to stay alive!At least till Syrus is safe, after words I can let the darkness take me away to be engulfed by the flames of the devils hate' she thought.

Andrew chuckled.He was very amused.This disgusted Jess.

"What is so funny!?" she asked.

"Pardon me, I just find it funny, you are dieing yet you refuse to leave this world" Andrew said as he put a hand over his mouth.

Jess glared at him.Her form unsteady.She knew she didn't have much time because now blood was poring from her mouth in gallons.She felt sick.

"Why are you fighting it?You're just making it harder on yourself" Andrew said as he touched her face.She flinched.

Jess spat out "I will not die until I have the satisfaction of knowing that you are gone" and she tried to get his hand off her face.

Andrew kept his grip on her chin then pulled her into his arms.She tried to fight it but was to weak.  
"Let go!Get off!" She yelled and would have continued to yell if not for the fact that a rag had been put to her face.A few minutes later she became very sleepy.

She fell limp in Andrew arms.Her mind screaming.The last thing she saw was Andrew's grin.She wanted to scream but she couldn't speak.She heard Andrew's laughter be for she slipped into a deep sleep along with him whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take you away from this world and then you will have no more worries" Andrew said and then took her knife out of her hands.

In a second the blade was forever stained with her blood.The knife went in quick and easy,  
ceasing the beating of her pained heart.Her last breath, a gasp as her life ended.Andrew then layed her body on the ground.

The second the blade stabbed her heart she went pale.Her lips turned black.Her dreams ended.She didn't see a light, she didn't go to heaven.

As Andrew set Jess down on the ground he saw that Syrus looked like her.His body had become extremely pale and his lips were black.Andrew checked his pulse.There was none.Syrus and Jess were both dead.Andrew layed them next to each other then walked into a room.

A half an hour later Jaden and his friends ran into the room.They had already passed the room Imayoh was in.Alexis was so horrified that she cried on her brother's shoulder, she just felt so sorry for the poor souls.They all went silent as they saw what was in the room.

"Oh no" Alexis said and cried in Atticus's shoulder again.He closed his eyes as he held her.Chumley stared at the sight.He couldn't believe his eyes.Chazz stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Jaden, I-" Alexis started but stopped when she seen his expression.It was blank, yet you could see his pain.

Jaden walked to his baby sister and best friend.A single tear stained his face."I'm sorry" he said to the empty vessels.

"Um, guys, we got another one over hear" Chazz said.No one had noticed he had walked over to a door and opened it.In the room it led to there was a man.Hanging.The man had hung him self.The man was Andrew.

A/N: Okay there's the end tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 23 : AN!

Hay every one!I am just hear to say that blood shot is being re-written!Anime-Queen-2011 is

re-writing it and it's title is War Between Gangs.I've already read chapter one and it's asome!


End file.
